Mary Poppins Cast Lists
West End Final London Cast * Scarlett Strallen as Mary Poppins * Gavin Creel as Bert * Aden Gillett as George Banks * Rebecca Thornhill as Winifred Banks * Louise Gold as Miss Andrew * Zee Asha as Mrs. Brill * Romy Baskerville as Bird Woman * Ray C. Davis as Park Keeper/Mr. Punch * Howard Jones as Robertson Ay * Louise Davidson as Katie Nanna * Mark Faith as Policeman * Chevaun Marsh as Miss Lark * Paul Bentley as Admiral Boom * Lewis Greenslade as Neleus * Neil Ditt as Von Hussler/Jack-In-The-Box * Michael Cantwell as Northbrook * Stephen Kirwan as Valentine * Clare Bonsu as Mrs. Corry * Cara Elston as Annie/Doll * Jaime Farr as Fannie * Romeo Salazar as William * Maddy Allison/Katie Buchholz/Isabella Sedgwick/Jodie Welch/Sophie Worsley as Jane Banks * Daniel Barber/Ethan Beckley/Laurence Belcher/Sam Cox/Tyler Fagan as Michael Banks Original London Cast * Laura Michelle Kelly as Mary Poppins * Gavin Lee as Bert * David Haig as George Banks * Linzi Hateley as Winifred Banks * Rosemary Ashe as Miss Andrew * Jenny Galloway as Mrs. Brill * Julia Sutton as Bird Woman * Kevin Williams as Park Keeper/Mr. Punch * Gerard Carey as Robertson Ay * Louisa Shaw as Katie Nanna * Tim Morgan as Policeman * Claire Machin as Miss Lark * Ian Burford as Admiral Boom * Stuart Neal as Neleus * Alan Vicary as Von Hussler/Jack-In-The-Box * Nathan Taylor as Northbrook/Valentine * Melanie La Barrie as Mrs. Corry * Poppy Tierney as Annie/Doll * Savannah Stevenson as Fannie * Terel Nugent as William * Nicola Bowman/Charlotte Spencer/Carrie Fletcher/Faye Spittlehouse/Poppy Lee Friar as Jane Banks * Ben Walton/Harry Stott/Perry Millward/Jack Montgomery/Jake Catterall as Michael Banks Broadway Final Broadway Cast * Steffanie Leigh as Mary Poppins * Nicolas Dromard as Bert * Karl Klenzer as George Banks * Megan Osterhaus as Winifred Banks * Q. Smith as Miss Andrew * Valerie Boyle as Mrs. Brill * Janet MacEwen as Bird Woman * James Hindman as Park Keeper * Dennis Moench as Robertson Ay * Jayne Patterson as Katie Nanna * Corey Skaggs as Policeman * Emily Cramer as Miss Lark * Jonathan Freeman as Admiral Boom * Josh Assor as Neleus * Tom Souhrada as Von Hussler * Chuck Rea as Northbrook * Barrett Davis as Valentine * Janelle Anne Robinson as Mrs. Corry * Sarah Bakker as Annie * Amber Owens as Fannie * Carly Paige Baron/Maya Jade Frank/Elizabeth Teeter as Jane Banks * Aiden Gemme/Anthony Pierini/Hayden Signoretti as Michael Banks Original Broadway Cast * Ashley Brown as Mary Poppins * Gavin Lee as Bert * Daniel Jenkins as George Banks * Rebecca Luker as Winifred Banks * Ruth Gottschall as Miss Andrew * Jane Carr as Mrs. Brill * Cass Morgan as Bird Woman * Nick Corley as Park Keeper * Mark Price as Robertson Ay * Megan Osterhaus as Katie Nanna/Annie * James Hindman as Policeman/Mr. Punch * Ann Arvia as Miss Lark * Michael McCarthy as Admiral Boom * Brian Letendre as Neleus * Sean McCourt as Von Hussler/Jack-In-The-Box * Matt Loehr as Northbrook * Tyler Maynard as Valentine * Janelle Anne Robinson as Mrs. Corry * Catherine Walker as Doll * Vasthy E. Mornpoint as Fannie * Eric B. Anthony as William * Katherine Doherty/Delaney Moro/Kathryn Faughnan as Jane Banks * Matthew Gumley/Henry Hodges/Alexander Scheitinger as Michael Banks Sweden Original Gothenburg Cast * Linda Olsson as Mary Poppins * Magnus Borén as Bert * Sven Angleflod as George Banks * Nina Norblad as Winifred Banks * Monica Einarson as Miss Andrew * My Holmsten as Mrs. Brill * Carina Söderman as Bird Woman * Lars Hjertner as Park Keeper * David Lundquist as Robertson Ay * Mia Ringblom Hjertner as Katie Nanna/Annie * Mikael Simlund as Policeman/Mr. Punch * Ingahlill Gauffin Wagelin as Miss Lark * Sten Pernmyr as Admiral Boom * Hanna Brehmer as Neleus * Sven Törnell as Von Hussler * Karolin Funke as Mrs. Corry * Rebecka Edlund/Rebecca Edvardsson/Maja Lennwall as Jane Banks * Isak Cederberg/Pontus Edvardsson/Erik Karlsson as Michael Banks Finland Original Helsinki Cast * Emmi Kangas as Mary Poppins * Tuukka Leppänen as Bert * Eero Saarinen as George Banks * Tove Wingren as Winifred Banks * Riitta Havukainen as Miss Andrew * Ursula Salo as Mrs. Brill * Marjut Toivanen as Bird Woman * Risto Kaskilahti as Park Keeper/Mr. Punch * Antti Lang as Robertson Ay * Leenamari Unho as Katie Nanna * Hanna Kaila as Miss Lark * Heikki Sankari as Admiral Boom * Unto Nuora as Neleus/Jack-In-The-Box * Mikko Vihma as Von Hussler * Ilkka Kokkonen as Policeman * Kaisa Torkkel as Mrs. Corry * Elina Silander as Annie * Tiina Peltonen as Fannie * Nelli Matula/Katariina Riekkola/Vera Brusi/Dorota Osinska as Jane Banks * Akseli Ferrand/Johannes Brotherus/Henri Schröter/Alvari Stenbäck as Michael Banks Hungary Original Budapest Cast * Andrea Mahó, Szonja Oroszlán or Lilla Polyák as Mary Poppins * András Csonka, Dávid Sándor or Kajk Szente as Bert * Tamás Dunai, Béla Szerednyey or Tíbor Szervét as George Banks * Nikolett Gallusz, Réka Koós or Judit Ladinek as Winifred Banks * Mónika Sáfár or Piroska Pándi as Miss Andrew * Viktória Bajza and Judit Dobos as Mrs. Brill * Annamária Baranyai, Enikő Détár or Viktória Váradi as Bird Woman * György Barát Attila or Tomasz Galbenisz as Park Keeper/Von Hussler * Gábor Németh or László Sánta as Robertson Ay * Judit Wégner as Katie Nanna * Krisztina Szumelidisz as Miss Lark * János Koltai or Attila Lőte as Admiral Boom * Zoltán Barabás Kiss and Aladár Laklóth as Policeman/Northbrook * Zsolt Kiss Ernő and Attila Serbán as Neleus/Valentine * Ilona Bencze and Ildikó Hűvösvölgyi as Mrs. Corry * Antónia Bakosfalvi, Virág Hadju, Virág Koller or Anna Patai as Jane Banks * Gergő Bauer, Kristóf Uwe Berecz, Dániel Máté Pál or Marcell Szirtes as Michael Banks Denmark Original Copenhagen Cast * Charlotte Guldberg as Mary Poppins * Kristian Studsgaard as Bert * Morten Staugaard/Steen Springborg as George Banks * Christiane Gjellerup Koch as Winifred Banks * Marianne Mortensen as Miss Andrew * Birgitte Bruun as Mrs. Brill * Ulla Sell as Katie Nanna/Bird Woman * Henrik Larsen as Park Keeper/Von Hussler/Mr. Punch * Kim Hammelsvang Henriksen as Robertson Ay * Marie Bo as Miss Lark * Michael Lindvad as Admiral Boom * Henrik Lund as Neleus/Jack-In-The-Box * Johannes Nymark as Northbrook/Valentine * Sara Gadborg as Mrs. Corry * Steffen Hulehøj Frederiksen as William * Mathilde B. Kaysen/Mira Andrea Balloli/Clara Rugaard-Larsen as Jane Banks * Carl Philip Levin/Mathias Hartmann Niclasen/Simon Ulvsgaard as Michael Banks The Netherlands Original Dutch Cast * Noortje Herlaar as Mary Poppins * William Spaaij as Bert * Hugo Haenen as George Banks * Maike Boerdam as Winifred Banks * Marjolijn Touw as Miss Andrew * Yvonne Valkenburg as Mrs. Brill * Penny Vos as Bird Woman * Ger Otte as Park Keeper * Steve Beirnaert as Robertson Ay * Marlous Tolhuisen as Katie Nanna * Armand Pol as Policeman * Mo Marcus as Miss Lark * Bert Simhoffer as Admiral Boom * Yves Adang as Neleus * Marc-Peter van der Maas as Northbrook * Martijn van Voskuijlen as Valentine * Jeannine La Rose as Mrs. Corry * Isabelle Murg-van Gelderen as Annie * Salomé Mayland as Fannie * Vincent Pelupessij as William * Nicole van Dorp/Iris van Loen/Sarah Nauta/Lindy Pieterse/Rachelle Verdel/Sterre Verschoor as Jane Banks * Brian Barnett/Nathan van der Horst/Cas van Leeuwen/Finn Karels/Gino Korsel/Delano Willemsen as Michael Banks Australia Original Australian Cast * Verity Hunt-Ballard as Mary Poppins * Matt Lee as Bert * Philip Quast as George Banks * Marina Prior as Winifred Banks * Judi Connelli as Miss Andrew * Sally Anne Upton as Mrs. Brill * Debra Byrne as Bird Woman * Jack Webster as Park Keeper * Christopher Rickerby as Robertson Ay * Natalie Alexopoulos as Katie Nanna * Anna-Lee Robertson as Miss Lark * David Henry as Admiral Boom * Mitch Fistrovic as Neleus * Adam Murphy as Northbrook * Benjamin Giraud as Valentine * Lean Howard as Mrs. Corry * Carrie Barr as Annie * Louise Bell as Fannie * Victoria Borcsok/Hayley Edwards/Zoe Gousmett/Scout Hook/Sara Reed as Jane Banks * Mark Balas/Callum Hawthorne/Trent Heath/Kade Hughes/Kurtis Papadinis as Michael Banks Czech Republic Original Brno Cast * Alena Antalová or Radka Coufalová or Johana Gazdíková as Mary Poppins * Dušan Vitázek or Denny Ratajský as Bert * Martin Havelka or Milan Němec as George Banks * Jana Musilová or Markéta Sedláčková as Winifred Banks * Lenka Bartolšicová or Zuzana Maurery as Miss Andrew * Zdena Herfortová or Monika Světnicová as Mrs. Brill * Vladimíra Spurná or Jana Gazdíková as Bird Woman * Miloslav Čížek or Josef Jurásek as Park Keeper * Tomáš Sagher or Lukáš Vlček as Robertson Ay * Ladislav Kolář or Karel Mišurec as Admiral Boom * Petr Brychta or Radek Novotný as Von Hussler/Neleus * Lukáš Janota or Aleš Slanina as Valentine/Northbrook * Lean Howard as Mrs. Corry * Bohumil Viťula or Martin Mikulášek as William * Kateřrina Kolčavová, Karolína Burešová, Vendula Hájková or Týna Kučerová as Jane Banks * Dominik Brychta, Petr Šimčák, Lubomír Hrdlička or Andrej Antonín Holoubek as Michael Banks (there are no understudies in Czech production, instead each character has two alternates) Estonia Original Tartu Cast * Hanna-Liina Võsa or Nele-Liis Vaiksoo as Mary Poppins * Andres Mähar or Karol Kuntsel as Bert * Hannes Kaljujärv or Veikko Täär as George Banks * Merle Jalakas or Eve Kivisaar as Winifred Banks * Karmen Puis or Siiri Koodres as Miss Andrew * Külliki Saldre and Merle Jääger as Mrs. Brill * Siiri Koodres or Katrin Kapinus as Bird Woman * Mario Kroon as Park Keeper * Simo Breede as Robertson Ay * Milvi Luik as Katie Nanna * Risto Orav as Policeman * Tiina Tikk as Miss Lark * Erkki Rebane or Raivo Adlas as Admiral Boom * Endel Kroon as Von Hussler * Jaan Willem Sibul or Simo Breede as Northbrook * Janek Savolainen or Jaan Ulst as Neleus/Valentine * Valentina Kremen or Siiri Koodres as Mrs. Corry * Marika Villemson as Annie * Merle Aunpuu as Fannie * Kristiina Raahel Uiga, Karoliine Pärlin or Laura Danilas as Jane Banks * Kaspar Kiisk, Mihkel Känd or Alger Ahuna as Michael Banks Mexico Original Mexican Cast * Bianca Marroquín as Mary Poppins * Mauricio Salas as Bert * Paco Morales as George Banks * Catalina Farías as Winifred Banks * Laura Cortés as Bird Woman/Miss Andrew * Alma Cristal as Mrs. Brill * Eduardo Ibarra as Park Keeper * Andrés Sáez as Robertson Ay * Alicia Paola Sánchez as Katie Nanna * Natalia Saltiel as Miss Lark * Sergio Carranza as Admiral Boom * Mariano Bucio as Neleus * Carlos Pulido as Policeman/Von Hussler * Vince Miranda as Northbrook * Andrés Elvira as Valentine * Paloma Cordero as Mrs. Corry * Daniela Meneses/Aminta Iret/Arely Mayer as Jane Banks * Sebastián Gallegos/Osmani Castillo/Óscar Aguilar as Michael Banks Iceland Original Reykjavik Cast * Jóhanna Vigdis Arnadóttir as Mary Poppins * Guðjón Davíð Karlsson as Bert * Halldór Gylfason as George Banks * Esther Talía Casey as Winifred Banks * Margrét Eir as Bird Woman/Miss Andrew * Sigrún Edda Björnsdóttir as Mrs. Brill * Hallgrímur Ólafsson as Park Keeper * Sigurður Þor Óskarsson as Robertson Ay * Álfrún Helga Örnólfsdóttir or Lovísa Ósk Gunnarsdóttir as Katie Nanna * Hanna María Karlsdóttir as Miss Lark * Theodór Júlíusson as Admiral Boom * Orri Huginn Ágústsson as Policeman/Northbrook * Þorir Sæmundsson as Neleus/Von Hussler\Valentine * Sigríður Eyrún Friðriksdóttir as Mrs. Corry * Áslaug Lárusdóttir or Rán Ragnarsdóttir as Jane Banks * Grettir Valsson or Patrekur Thor Herbertsson as Michael Banks Austria Original Vienna Cast * Annemieke van Dam as Mary Poppins * David Boyd as Bert * Reinwald Kranner as George Banks * Milica Jovanovic as Winifred Banks * Maaike Schuurmans as Miss Andrew * Tania Golden as Mrs. Brill * Sandra Pires as Bird Woman * Hans Neblung as Park Keeper * Nicklas Abel as Robertson Ay * Kristina Da Costa as Katie Nanna * Fernand Delosch as Policeman/Von Hussler * Anais Lueken as Miss Lark * Dirk Lohr as Admiral Boom * Yves Adang as Neleus * Tobias Losert as Northbrook * Gernot Romic as Valentine * Kudra Owens as Mrs. Corry * Esther Hehl as Annie * Mariana Souza as Fannie * Fiona Bella Imnitzer/Katharina Kemp/Filippa Lengyel/Meta Schumy as Jane Banks * Moritz Krainz/David Paul Mannhart/Lorenz Pojer/Jonas Zeiler as Michael Banks Norway Original Oslo Cast * Heidi Ruud Ellingsen as Mary Poppins * Mads Ousdal as Bert * Jan Martin Johnsen as George Banks * Siren Jørgensen as Winifred Banks * Mari Maurstad as Mrs. Brill/Bird Woman * Øyvind Boye Løvold as Park Keeper/Northbrook * Lars Jacobsen as Robertson Ay/Miss Andrew * Mikkel Gythfeldt as Policeman/Valentine * Håkon Sigernes as Von Hussler * Knut Lystad as Admiral Boom * Jan Nicolai Wesnes as Neleus * Charlotte Brænna as Miss Lark * Solveig Andsnes: Mrs. Corry/Katie Nanna/Mrs. Smith/Queen Victoria * Johanna Kjus Skippervold/Nora Bratfos as Jane Banks *William Torgauten/Oscar Stålhand Arnø as Michael Banks Germany Original Stuttgart Cast *Elisabeth Hübert as Mary Poppins *David Boyd as Bert *Livio Cecini as George Banks *Jennifer van Brenk as Winifred Banks *Maaike Schuurmans as Miss Andrew *Petra Welteroth as Mrs. Brill *Betty Vermeulen as Bird Woman *Maik Lohse as Park Keeper *Niklas Abel as Robertson Ay *Lisa Kolada as Katie Nanna *Marco Heinrich as Policeman *Marco Heinrich as Von Hussler *Roimata Templeton as Miss Lark *Dirk Lohr as Admiral Boom *Joshua Denyer as Neleus *Maik Lohse as Northbrook *Andrea Luca Cotti as Valentine *Anastasia Bain as Mrs. Corry *Melanie Ortner-Stassen as Annie *Nandi van Beurden as Fannie *TBA as Jane Banks *TBA as Michael Banks Mary Poppins (alternate): Maria-Danaé Bansen; Bert (alternate): Christopher Bolam Italy Original Milan Cast *Giulia Fabbri as Mary Poppins *Davide Sammartano as Bert *Alessandro Parise as George Banks *Alice Mistroni as Winifred Banks *Lucrezia Zoroddu Bianco as Miss Andrew *Antonella Morea as Mrs. Brill *Dora Romano as Bird Woman *Tiziano Edini as Park Keeper/Northbrook *Roberto Tarsi as Robertson Ay *Simona Patitucci as Katie Nanna/Mrs. Corry *Davide dal Seno as Policeman/Von Hussler *Margherita Toso as Miss Lark *Gipeto as Admiral Boom *Nicola Trazzi as Neleus/Valentine *? as Annie *? as Fannie *Gaia Fornoni/Carlotta Prando/Margherita Rebeggiani as Jane Banks *Stefano De Luca/Alessandro Notari/Alessandro Pinto as Michael Banks Category:Mary Poppins Category:Cast Lists Category:Content